The Red Thread Was Cut
by DattebayoUrie01
Summary: It's a new year and it's time to move on.


**Author's Note: This is a songfic oneshot… The title of the song is:**

**Mr. Déjà vu**

**by Naja**

**From the moment, I heard it… I fell in love with this song… hopefully you'll like it too! Actually it was also used as a ST for the Getbackers. But, for me if you listen to it and understand the lyrics, it somewhat tells us also the story of our favorite pairing…^^**

**Well, I just wrote this one because it's New Year's and what fic will be fitted for this holiday? Of course, the one that could relate to the occasion!**

**Anyways, all I wanted is for you to feel what I feel when I hear this song…. Hope you'll feel it too…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~DattebayoUrie01**

**

* * *

**

Thirty minutes left, before we say goodbye to the previous year and welcome the new year.

Konohagakure is filled with the aura of excitement, happiness and joy. Streets and houses are decorated with festive decorations. Families are together, children playing on the snow, friends sharing hot cocoa together. All in all, it is the time of the year where battles, wars and sadness are temporarily forgotten.

But in the midst of it all, stood the Sixth Hokage observing and protecting the village with great pride. However, when this time comes, the Rukodaime only keep his eyes fixed on the southern part of the village where the Gates of Konoha reside.

kumori mizu tamari afurete sora ga nakidashisou

oborete yuku nichijou no naka mabuta no ura tsumetai

_As cloudy water ebbs and flows, the sky seems ready to cry_

_Remembrance of days gone by leaves me cold beneath the surface_

A gentle knock echoed around the room and the doors opened revealing Konoha's number one medic nin, Haruno Sakura and the Hokage's right hand, Hyuuga Neji. They bowed their heads respectively and received a faint smile in return. The two exchanged glances, their eyes were filled with worry and sympathy towards their leader who is now back at what he's doing, staring towards the gates.

The silence unnerved them since they are used to have their Hokage loud but on this day, all of them know that their leader wants to be left alone and everyone knows why.

"Hokage-sama. Everyone's waiting for you." said Neji, breaking the silence and feeling the cold wind whirl gently around the office making the blond hair of their Hokage sway along with his own long dark ones and his fellow ninja's pink one.

Sakura walked to where their Hokage was standing and gently placed her hand on his shoulders assuring him whatever may happen, they are there and always will be there for him.

nagai yoru hitori koete tameiki de keshita asa no oto

torimodosenai zureta jikan wa mou maki modosenai

_On this long night, a single voice scatters the dawn with a sigh_

_I know I can never regain the time that has slipped away_

"It's… It's been 13 years already…" whispered their Hokage as misty blue eyes peered above the skies and back to where it was looking before. Sakura released her hold and stood beside the Hokage.

"Yes, but… How long will you have to wait?" asked Sakura, worry lacing her voice. The Hokage ignored the question and continued staring at the gates.

Pursing her lips, Sakura gently released her hold on the Hokage.

"Naruto…" Sakura called his name softly. Naruto clenched his fist hard making it shake a little.

"Even if it takes forever Sakura, I will still wait." he replied grimly.

"But, does he really deserve it?" this time the question came from Neji who is now standing on the other side of their Hokage.

Naruto eyes narrowed a little and then instantly went back to normal. Looking at the gates again, he smiled sadly and turned towards his two companions and grabbed their arms.

"Let's go now, shall we? We don't want to deprive my poor people with my awesomeness, right?" said Naruto cheerfully wanting to change the topic and get rid of the tense atmosphere. He eagerly pulled the two outside with him.

"Baka!" Sakura poked Naruto playfully on his side.

"Hn." grunted Neji smiling a little. The two didn't press the matter more and just went along. They knew that goading it more will make their beloved Rukodaime unhappy and that's the thing they don't want to happen.

The three walked out of the office and curtains fluttered from the cold breeze that came from the slightly opened window, revealing the scenery of the town and the open gates. And in that moment, time seems to stand still.

Mr. Deja vu kimi ga inai

maboroshi ni natta hibi

kizuitada kimi ga inai

toke no hari wa ugokanai speak to me

_Mr. Deja vu, you aren't here_

_Since that day you became an illusion_

_When I realized you were gone_

_The clock stood still, speak to me_

"These previous years, Konohagakure had experienced hardships and trials…" a clear voice sounded throughout Konoha and all eyes are focused on the person in front of them. Every villager, every Genin, Chuunin, Jounin and Anbu's. All of Konohagakure's people are there and everyone has a smile on their face listening to their Hokage. The Hokage continued his speech.

"All of us had experienced what it is to lose something or someone, but we also gained and grew stronger because of this. We faced it all with courage, and even sometimes we fall down… We stand again and continued walking forward."

"Our alliances with other countries became stronger. However, there are others who still refuse to accept peace and still persist to initiate wars and we must do everything to protect our village."

"As how, we people of Konohagakure live to this saying, when the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."

tsuyogatte ita nowa dareyori yowasa wo shitteta kara

koronda kizu kowareta yoru mo mimamoru youni kimi wa

_Though you were stronger than all others, I knew your weakness_

_I watched over you on those nights where your scars seemed overpowering_

When the Rukodaime finished his speech, everyone was enthralled and cheered wildly. They started the countdown and the music started, confetti and fireworks bursting everywhere and people all have smile on their faces shouting and making noise as loud as they could to welcome the New Year. The festivity officially started, but among the merriment and celebration the Rukodaime slowly excused himself and went back to his office.

Looking out in the window again, he can see his village filled with warmth and happiness that he, himself, felt happy too. But, there is always this thing inside of him that longs for someone, and that someone may not come back for him. His dreams came true but half of his heart felt empty.

"Sasuke…" he spoke that name with so much sorrow and longing that even the atmosphere of the room felt so lonely and abandoned.

"Why do you have to go? Why won't you come back? Why did you…betray me…" his ocean blue eyes were filled with hurt that tears just fell down like rain during a sunny day.

hontou no yasashisa wo hajimete oshiete kuretane

demo todokanai tsutaerarenai tsuki ga kasundeku

_You showed me true kindness for the first time_

_What I withheld cannot be given now; the moonlight frosts me over_

"Naruto…" his body felt rigid. He's not hearing voices is he? Warm breath tickled his ears as he felt a presence that is so familiar that he finds himself getting weak all of a sudden, but as the Hokage he stood up straight and unmoving.

"Sa-Sasuke… is that you?" Even though his face is emotionless, the sound of his voice begs to differ. He gasped slightly when two pairs of arms enveloped him in a sweet embrace that once again, tears started to fall freely from his eyes.

sayonara ga iwanai mama

hitori kiri ni shinaide

eien nante naito shitemo

akai ito wo shinjite itai

_I couldn't even say goodbye_

_Don't let me be alone_

_Even if there is no eternity_

_I'll believe in the red thread_

"Hush, don't cry… You're a man and a man doesn't cry or does he?" came the teasing but gentle answer. Naruto wiped his tears roughly with the back of his hand, he attempts to turn around but the arms that held him got tighter that it made him immobile.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…" Naruto bit his quivering lips, this is too much for him. He leaned a little bit to the person behind him to try and feel the warmth that the other possesses. His heart ached painfully inside as he listened to every word that his most important person is saying.

Mr. Deja vu kimi ga inai

erabe nakatta hibi

kizuitada kimi ga inai

toke no hari wa ugokanai speak to me

_Mr. Deja vu, you aren't here_

_Since the day I couldn't decide_

_When I realised you were gone_

_The clock stood still, speak to me_

Sasuke sighed, breathing ghostly cold air against Naruto's skin.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for betraying you. I'm sorry for everything…"

Naruto closed his eyes to stop the tears falling but it wouldn't. It's been so long since he heard his voice. This time, Sasuke's voice is different. It's still that deep husky voice but now it held something. It's not the usual unfeeling voice but it became a voice filled with emotion so full that everything is just leaking out without a care.

"I'm sorry for being too late to realize what I feel for you. I'm sorry that I can't be with you even if I wanted to…I'm sorry."

Naruto forced himself to turn around and face Sasuke, anger floating around in his eyes.

"You can't be with me? You're not staying? So, what's your purpose in coming back here Sasuke? To just confess and leave? Hurt me again? What?"

"I just came to greet you a happy new year and also the fact that I want you to move on…" Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks. "I just came to say that you should lead a new life and forget about me…"

Naruto slapped his hand away. "No, I won't forget you! I can't! I-I..I love you too much, Sasuke!" Naruto clung to Sasuke's shirt and cried more. The raven wrapped his arms once more around the blond.

"Hush, Naruto. This can't be. We can never be. It's already too late…" Naruto gripped Sasuke tighter and felt Sasuke unnaturally cold. "Sasuke why are your body so cold?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke smiled, "Because I'm already dead Naruto."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he stepped back away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, please...This is no time to kid around."

"I'm serious." Naruto's body went slack.

"The Akatsuki and the Sound are mortal enemies. You already know what happened with that war, almost 98% casualties and I'm one of them."

"No, no. This can't be! No! You're lying! I f you're dead why can I see you? Hold you?"

"It's because my longing for you was so strong that they gave me a chance to say goodbye and see you one last time. Now, my time's up Naruto. "

"Sasuke! Wait don't leave."

"Don't cry Naruto…"

Sasuke's body started to disappear and Naruto quickly grabbed him but failed for Sasuke's body is now like a translucent thing slowly evaporating.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke's voice is now like an echo sounding around the room.

"I love you…Goodbye…"

"Sasuke!"

sayonara ga iwanai mama

hitorikiri ni shinaide

eien nante naito shitemo

akai ito wo shinjite itai

_I couldn't even say goodbye_

_Don't let me be alone_

_Even if there is no eternity_

_I'll believe in the red thread_

_**~OWARI~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Ack! I'm sorry I made it a sad ending! Well, I guess this idea came from the recent stuff going on with the manga of Naruto and the the fact that New Year is about moving forward! Anyways, they said that soon, one of them will die in the manga and my guess is, it will be Sasuke. Ooops! Spoiler alert! Anyways, review? X)**


End file.
